


Gonna Get To Know You Better

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Team Crafted
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP meeting for the first time by just happening to sit next to each other on the public bus."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Get To Know You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Streets Have No Name" by Vanessa Carlton.

Brice is sketching out some faint lines on his sketchpad when he can feel someone tapping on his headphones and he's forced to look up. "Yes?" he asks, trying to keep the irritation from his voice, despite the loud music blaring from his headphones.

It's a teenager, maybe around the same age as him, and he doesn't look like he's coping well to the cold weather. A pale hand comes from under a thick layer of woolen sweaters to pull down the violet scarf covering his mouth. "Can I sit next to you?" And the blond tries not to notice how pink his cheeks and how reddened his lips are, tries not to reach for his set of coloured pencils stowed away in his backpack, look for the right shades of pink and red and orange to mimic the sight.

There's a few moments where Brice has to shake off his awe and briskly nods, pushing himself up to the window and putting his bad off the other seat. "Sure," he murmurs, training his eyes on his sketchpad - the window - anywhere but stare at his seat mate. His head tries to think of thoughts that will help him from doing the temptation. _I'll be here for longer than everyone else, from the first bus stop to the second to the last before it turns around,_ he thinks. _He might not be here for too long, maybe five stops at most_.

All the while, his hand hasn't stopped working on the sketch that's gaining more and more detail as he keeps on pondering. It might just look like a blur of faint and edged blue lines to someone else, but he can decipher what his own hand is doing - most of the time - and it looks like his head has found a sort of muse. He blurs out as much detail as he can, so his seat mate won't dare look at his work.

"So, um… what's your name?" the stranger asks, his question a little muffled because he pulled his scarf back up. In fact, it takes a bit for Brice to realise he's talking to him and turns down the volume of his music a little, and pulls down his headphones as well.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Brice," he replies, not taking his eyes off his pad. He doesn't want his mind to wander off again, and the stranger would think he was a creep for drawing him. "And you are?"

"Seto," Seto replies simply, now watching him sketch as though the pad had made itself known through their introduction. "What're you drawing?"

Brice takes a deep breath. "Oh, nothing. I do this to pass the time because the bus ride takes a while for me."

Seto makes a small 'huh' noise. "Where are you going, if I may ask?"

The artist wonders if this has become a round of twenty questions - with an almost complete stranger, no less. He huffs amusedly before answering. "To the office. Unfortunately, I live furthest out of the bunch, so I have to be there early to catch the bus - no car and all."

"Must be tough," the other replies. "I can barely wait a few minutes, since my stop's coming in in two."

"Really, now?" Brice takes a black pencil and starts outlining the sketch, a figure finally emerging from the lines. He tries not to make it sloppy, but he's in a hurry. Two stops isn't exactly enough time to make a masterpiece. "Where are you going, then?" 

"Mom's shop," Seto replies. "I work part-time there to earn my keep and all," he shrugs, and it kind of makes him look like a human-sized ball of wool, with all those sweaters piled on him. He notices Brice's staring and sighs. "I'm a very sickly child, that's why my mom has a flower shop and an orchard, and the temperature isn't helping me one bit." 

This makes Brice add a few more details in the backdrop, a cartoonish looking thermometer and a few hastily drawn flowers. The bus stops for what could be the fifth or sixth time, but all he knows now is that he has to finish this before the next. He reaches for a violet pencil to fill in the lines. 

"So why aren't you in somewhere warmer?" Brice asks a little tactlessly, more focused on colouring the nooks and crannies and phasing out everything else with shades of his blue and black pencils. 

Seto huffs. "We can't really afford it…"

This causes a pause in Brice's coloring. "Oh. Um, sorry. I wasn't thinking then and there."

"That's okay," Seto reassures him. "It happens sometimes."

Brice finished off his drawing by signing it, and even scribbling his phone number in the back. Just in time as the bus screeches to a halt to the next stop and Seto's standing up to exit. "Here," he tears off the paper hastily, making the edges rough and unkempt. "Something to remember me by?" He says hesitatingly. 

His seat mate blinks before smiling. "Um, okay. Thank you," Brice sees the hint of a smile in his uncovered mouth, and he tries not to think that Seto's blushing along with his smile - and that it wasn't just a result of the weather.

_"And this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me..."_


End file.
